The Fire Into the Darkness
by The Feral
Summary: My story, my life, all ruined. I shouldn't have made so many decisions but if you wanna hear it just sit down your welcome, I dont care -Dark
1. Prologue

The Fire into the Darkness

Prologue

"Calm down, I know I said alot but this time I will tell you all my back story instead of my usual little content" I looked at the cats sitting near me and looked up at my mother and father who was sitting above me, they nodded "Proceed Darkstar" my mother said, I turned to all the cats "Well, here I go" I started, I took a deep breath like I was about to say something and just sat there for a little while "Well, you gonna start?" I heard from the crowd of cats. I saw mistfang push her way through "Fine, fine enough of the act I will"


	2. Chapter 1

The Fire into the Darkness

Chapter 1

"Fine I'll wake them." I heard then I heard pawsteps come to me "Come on Darkkit, you need to get up" I heard again, I finally got up "How long was I out?" I asked sitting up "I dont know but your father said you need to get up" I heard again "Where are you?" I asked, then I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Poisonheart. My mother "Oh..." I said, "Darkkit you better be nice today your brother hasnt liked your attitude towards him recently" My brothers a kit that likes to whimper like a dog I thought, My brother is Lightkit. I dont pay attention to him and he doesnt to me cause he is jealous Im taller than him. we was born together so he thinks he shouldnt feel small, he always says one day he will get back at me, ad I always respond If you are you should now while you can train but he doesnt he never takes advice from me... and one day he might lose his tail "Fine mom but tell him to play right!" I told her "Dont talk to me like that!" she said back "Yes mom..." I said "Good" She said then gave me a lick, I dont like to be cared for I like to do what I want but my mousebrained brother wont let me do anything! he is just too much of a kit I know the warriors even think that Im gonna make fun of him when I become a warrior and he doesnt he should train more I aint forced to train I want to so I can become stronger than my father then he can be proud of me, I am just a disappointment to him he doest have to say, it I know I am I ran off to see how the apprentices are holding up. but as soon as I got there I heard "he is coming dont talk about it" I stopped then turned around, I feel lonely nowadays but I can get by I hope. I raced to the leaders den and before I entered I slowed my pace and tried to lift all my weight off my paws so nobody can hear me approaching I heard someone in there I think it was mom "I just think the kits are ready" I heard I thought I might become an apprentice I ran inside before they could say anything else they were facing the other way looking out the other side but I was still light pawed so they couldnt hear me I let out a hiss then ran beside my father. He turned around and didnt see me race beside him and then I started nibbling at his paw this scared him cause he thought it was an enemy he jerked his paw up and I flew back a little ways and he saw me set it back down and raced at it again "See what I mean?" I heard mom say and I laughed a little and thought Is mom promoting me cause Im starting to nibble on things? that couldnt be if that were true I wouldve been a warrior by now what was she talking about "Son, can you leave me and your mother are trying to talk" I heard dad say I was about to bite his hand for real cause I learned how to playfully bite and how to use my teeth I left ad then heard something that made me freeze in place "Like I was saying... I think the kits should train... against themselves to get all their anger out"


	3. Chapter 2

The Fire Into the Darkness

Chapter 2

I raced to the camp border and then I felt something snatch me up "where do you thin your going?" I heard it was my mom, "To train" I said happily I didnt wanna hurt my brother but I had to get out of camp "For what?" I heard my mother ask she asked this in a like I caught you listening to me way "You dont want to hurt yourself do you?" she asked I mocked her but she couldnt hear me "I told him to wait until we cann be sure" She mumbled "When will it be?" I asked trying to sound happy "Maybe next moon" Before she talked I though next moon? thats the day before our appreticeship! "Momma?" I asked "Yes Darkkit?" She said "What is this for?" I asked "You two have been fighting alot and you oth wana be apprentices so we have to settle this, and just to make sure you try..." she tried to catch that last word but she couldnt so she continued "The loser will be held back a moon from becoming an apptentice"

Next moon, I have been practicing alot ad I have grown alot too, my brother met me near the log in our camp "Brother"I said trying to sound like a warrior to tempt him he just nodded, mother and father were near us sitting and when mom nodded my brother lept at me, at first he had me pinned but I got out of it some how and he fell after I got out of it from me throwing him off, I had the perfect opportunity and then the words rang in my head "And just to make sure you try the loser will be held back a moon from becoming an apprentice" so I felt bad but I lept at him pinning him with my claws and I heard mom "No claws Darkkit" but I was already pressured to use them I neared his next slowly climbing over him I saw fear in his eyes "You will never stand in my way again" I said to him and I was about to dig my claws into his neck when I heard "stop!" it was mom, stop what? I thought and then a powerful force hit my side, it was my father, my claws were so closeto his eck that I had hooked onto it as a reflex and I had torn a hole in it, when I hit the ground I had instant pain surging through my body I couldnt move... or want to move so I layed there pretending to be dead then I heard a yowl of a cry and then felt something hit my scruff but it was just dad biting down on it and he threw me into the nursery I hit the groud hard and tried to get up but there was a huge gash across my right legs and through my chest and when I nnoticed it I also noticed it was starting to get hard to breath so I layed there and wanted to go to starclan, but I didnt... and this is where My story starts


	4. Chapter 3

The Fire Into the Darkness

Chapter 3

I was able to walk about a moon later but I was already an apprentice my father said I will never be a warrior in his eyes but I will have to cause I will be an elders age and still an apprentice if he didnt my parents never talked to me after that I still cared for them though they said they wanted to end the fighting and there was only one way to do so, but I felt bad I told my parents I cared for them everyday but a couple moons later...

"Just... leave" My father said he padded away and was in a hurry, I chased after him silently and he went to the twoleg place where he sat on the thunder path I heard a monster and was about to save my dad but what was the point if he wil just suffer with the death of one of his sons for all of eternity, but he moved and turned to look at me. he shook his head ad mumbled "I wish that was you.." then he left, I didnt want to be born but I would do aything to have a do over but it was far too late for that

Later that night...

I raced to my dads den stealthily and put one of my claws to his neck I knew it wouldnt do anything but he isnt used to having company now so it will make him jolt into it as soon as I touched his neck his whole body twitched and I dug my claw into his neck, I know he had nine lives but he was on his last, he had recently lost one to dogs I was a murderer but it felt good and I didnt do the first oe if I knew the consequences "sorry dad... I walways cared for you but you couldnt see it, I will always be a warrior in your honor"


	5. Chapter 4

The Fire Into the Darkness

Chapter 4

I was deep in the apprentices den I think I was starting to become scared of myself, I had not much time until they found out it was me I could hear my mom now just thinking about it... "Get out of there!" I heard from outside the apprentices den I looked up and saw a gray tail and white paws. it was my mother... I knew what would have happened so I tried to break under the den's side and I took off runing as fast as I can and I was close to where all the rogues meet when... "Hey!" I heard, I suddenly stopped and looked around and didnt see no one but I heard almost as soon as I moved "Hey, You!" I looked aroud again and this time the voice was closer and higher, I almost came face-to-face with a tree, "I didnt know I moved that much" I mumbled then I turned around and was about to speed off again but I heard "You leaving so soon?" but this time it wasnt so loud but it was close I looked up the tree to see a kit "Where are you going?" the kit asked as soon as it saw me "None of your..." But thenn I thought If I would have any luck at keeping track with things this kit is it "None of my what?" the kit asked "Nothing" I replied shaking my head "Ok, I believe you. You have Shadowclan stench you I dont think anything from that clan has to do with mine" The kit replied I nodded and ra away but I thought What about next gathering? they will find out so I stopped I had to go back to my clan or they will find out


End file.
